Charmed By the Devil: Walking Dead
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Three-shot: The Governor knows exactly what he wants, and he's going to have her one way or the other; Philip/Michonne, sexual themes, language, slight violence and alcohol use with hints to Merle/Michonne
1. Charmed By the Devil

**A/N: Michonne is forced to stay at Woodbury. The Governor admits he admires something about her. Just a two-or possible three-shot nothing crazy; it takes place before Michonne found Penny, and when she gets in trouble with Philip for killing his walkers. Sorry, I just can't remember the episodes by name please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN anyone or anything from the AMC Walking Dead; I gladly leave it all to the great minds behind it!

Warnings:

**Small hints to Philip/Michonne and slight language**

Charmed By the Devil: Walking Dead

::

When she pressed the tip of her blade slightly in to his throat, she knew at that moment she had all control. Philip just looked in to those dark eyes of hers and remained as still as ever. She was one ballsy woman for sure, and as much as he hated being the one behind the gun, he enjoyed seeing her act so damn tough.

He let her slip right passed him and leave the room. All the tension broke and soon, the temperature had dropped back to the way it was before that woman entered the room.

Michonne was no where to be found as late afternoon had quickly turned to early evening. The Governor went to Andrea to inform her of her sneaky friend. It wasn't long before Philip was in and out of Andrea's room, mind set on one thing. On his way out the door, Philip took note of Merle walking down the road with Martinez. He looked at that man before heading back to his apartment. His thoughts were calm, but they weren't sane.

"There's a shit load of 'em!" Merle explained to the man beside him, both men walking in sync. On the way outside the wall, totally out of the blue, Martinez let out a wicked curse and grabbed Merle's attention.

Standing before them was a woman and not just any woman, Michonne. She didn't look too pleased to see them, but all Merle could do was smile.

"Well, look at what we have here?" Merle teased, his voice raspy and gravelly while his blue eyes examined her from head to toe not too subtly. Michonne rolled her eyes and hoped to get on by them, but Merle stopped her. Martinez stood and watched behind Merle, just waiting for something to ensue.

"Move," Michonne told him, demanded him but her tone was so low and quiet. Merle could only stare in confusion at her, almost surprised by the words of her choosing.

Martinez and Merle both looked at each other and returned their direction right back to her.

She cursed below her breath and pushed this time, obviously not afraid. Merle let out a little chuckle and blocked her a second time, this time getting too close.

"You gotta lot of balls fer' a woman," the older man admitted, his grin gone and replaced with a nasty face. Michonne thought she was going to have to wrestle with him just to get by, but she was rescued by the last person she wanted to see.

"Leave her alone Merle," his strong southern voice was charm-coated, but all Michonne wanted to do was get the hell out of here before the Governor realized she was outside of the walls. She had already got cursed out by him just hours ago, and now he was the one saving her? Funny!

Merle along with silent Martinez turned to look at the opposite man. Merle nodded his head and gave Michonne a little wink before turning away to leave. She watched the two of them leave and that's when she was on her way too.

"Michonne, can I have a minute of your time?" The Governor stopped her and she turned around to meet his gaze. The young woman knew she could say no, but she decided to let him speak. The both of them walked side by side up the road, and Philip wasn't at all surprised to know just how silent she was.

On the way to the center of the town, the Governor walked up to one of the stands and asked for a cup of water. Michonne watched him and saw just how much of charmer he was towards the women. He seemed like truly decent man, kind and helpful, especially for a Leader, but something about him was still strange.

"Thirsty?" Philip offered and handed her the clear plastic cup of water. She looked down at it and took it. What else was she supposed to do?

When she took it, she realized just how hot she was so she took a sip and drank it until it was gone. Philip gave her a little smile. "So what was it that you wanted, Governor?" she tried to stay as civilized and polite as she possibly could, but it wouldn't last. The man before her put both hands in the pockets of his hunting pants and continued their walk.

"I must admit Michonne, that you know what you are doin' in this world, and that's why there are so many folk here, they need me, but you, you definitely don't," he admitted so nonchalantly, keeping his direction ahead while Michonne had been the one staring.

His words hit her in a weird way. She knew damn well she didn't need him and neither did Andrea, but something about the way he talks to her, interacts with only her is almost different from the others. Maybe she liked it?

Once they stopped and the Governor reached his destination, he invited the woman inside. Michonne was totally dumb founded. Hours ago he was going on about how sneaky she was, messing around in his personal things, but now he was inviting her inside. This time she knew not to mess shit up. When they entered the building and he closed the door carefully, Philip went straight for the alcohol. Michonne watched him pour two glasses of whatever and he came back and handed her a glass.

"This is strange I know, but you can be great help for this town, I see how you interact with some of the children, you are a little quiet and that's perfectly fine," he began, sitting at the very edge of his desk, while sipping from his glass.

Michonne didn't know what the hell to say besides 'fuck you'. She set her glass down beside the man and stared at him without thinking much about it.

"I want to leave," she told the man before her, crossing her arms across her chest. The Governor looked down at his feet and smiled up at her. "I will hate to see you go, but I won't force you, just remember that," he explained to her and drank down the last of his booze. The Governor stood up, took both of the glasses and set them down near the sink. Michonne was careful not to be snoopy but she couldn't help but let her eyes wander a bit.

"You would be great for us Michonne, we need a woman with your kind of skill and abilities," he was still going on about it and she was still sighing to herself. His words though were almost making her rethink her decision. She knew how capable she was of doing something, but she didn't think of herself as being above anyone else.

She stood there in silence before his desk and watched him from the kitchen. "You must like the sound of your own voice, Governor, I am not staying here," she finally acknowledged him and that's when she heard a chuckle escape his lips.

"Not really, but I would greatly appreciate it if you stayed at least one more day, just to think things over, it would be a shame if you changed your mind after leavin' us," he turned around, gazing across the room at her, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Michonne was just about to leave when his door came open and Merle, that dirty bastard came walking in. The Governor was ready for his lips to flap but Michonne wasn't.

"It must be my lucky day," the redneck teased and gave her another once over.

The Governor stood before them to break away any tension before it rose with a smile. "I will walk Michonne out, and you can inform me of the news when I return," he said to Merle who gladly helped himself to some of the Governor's liquor. He nodded in return and the two left.

**::**

E/N: So,

**I wanted to try out Michonne/Philip for a long LONG time now and after doing it, I think I enjoy them! Stick around for more!**


	2. Charmed By the Devil II

**A/N: The Governor takes Michonne on a little afternoon stroll outside Woodbury; he's not really as sane as the people of Woodbury think but something in Michonne snaps and she finds herself attracted to him and his way with words. Please read and enjoy!**

Warnings: Philip/Michonne kiss and slight sexual themes and language

Charmed By The Devil II: Walking Dead

::  


The sunrise just over the horizon was beautiful and the air was perfect temperature when they stepped outside. Michonne scanned her surroundings again and realized just how many people actually stayed up this late, still enjoying the remaining hours.

"I'll let you go, but remember what I said," the Governor stated, his lips curved in to a smile staring over at Michonne.

She heard his words and smiled to herself. "Have a goodnight," the man commented just before leaving. Once he was gone and back inside, she stood there feeling a bit confused at what happened, but other than that she was ready for bed. Heading back to her room, she opened the doors and luckily didn't bump in to Merle again like she feared.

She climbed the stairs and met the door of her room, hoping that Andrea was inside. When her fingers touched the knob and twisted, she pushed it open and went inside, seeing the blond hair of her woman friend.

"Finally you're back, where were you?" Andrea asked, sitting up in bed with her long lovely pale legs hanging out of shorts and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and her back against the head board. Michonne swung her katana up and over her head, placing it underneath the bed on her side. They met eyes and Michonne sighed.

"I was outside," she acknowledged her honestly and Andrea left it alone. Andrea was on the left side and Michonne was on the right. Once Michonne crawled in to bed, after pulling off her boots and pants, she rolled on to one side facing the wall. Andrea stared at her back and decided it would be best to just leave her alone for the night. She turned off the lamp and got comfortable enough to doze off. 

**.**

Morning hit pretty heavy. Michonne woke up to blinding sun shine in her eyes, practically blinding her. She moaned and rolled over on to her back, realizing that Andrea was already up and ready for another day. Michonne couldn't get her mind off of him and what he had said to her. That Governor was a strange man but when he told her to think about IT, she couldn't help but listen.

She stirred around a little bit longer, stretching and yawning like it had been the best night sleep she had in years, before getting up to take a shower.

Outside, Philip had Andrea by his side, talking about Woodbury and pretty much everything under the sun. When he asked about Michonne though, that's what surprised Andrea. She didn't worry too much but to hear him talk about her in such a sweet way got her thinking.

"I should warn you though, Michonne isn't as sweet as she seems to be, especially around new people," Andre informed the man beside her with a small smile. The Governor looked down at his hands and smiled back. "The way you said that makes Michonne seem like a child," he remarked, sitting a little closer to her on the bench. Andrea just laughed and looked over at the Governor. "I didn't mean that, but she's just a very cautious woman, if that sounds any better," the blond corrected herself for Michonne's sake and the both of them got up.

The man looked over at Andrea as they began to walk. "There's no reason for her to be that way around here, but I'm not her and I don't know what's going on in her head," the Governor stated, being as sensitive but correct as possible keeping his eyes ahead.

Andrea just nodded her head.

**.**

Michonne slipped on her tank, jumped in to a clean pair of jeans and finally put on her boots, grabbing her katana before leaving the room.

She was hungry and the one thing on her mind at the moment was food. After exiting the building, she unfortunately bumped in to Merle. Can that redneck ever leave her alone? He smiled at her and walked right on by, pulling the door open and he was gone just like that. What the hell just happened? Maybe this place really was as crazy as she thinks. After that incident, Michonne took in a deep breath and headed on up the road, seeing Andrea just up ahead.

Andrea took notice of Michonne and came toward her. They both met and smiled at each other's presence. "You slept in late, were you that tired?" Andrea broke the silence between them and saw her put her hands over her hips. Michonne nodded her head and the two began to walk.

"I think the Governor likes you, Michonne," Andrea got a little close to her, and whispered carefully. Michonne was instantly stunned by her words and furrowed her brows.

She didn't enjoy hearing her say that to her. "He admires you, he told me and that's a good thing, maybe we can stay after all," Andrea continued on with her words but it only made Michonne cringe and curse. She knew that man didn't like her, he was charming her, he wanted her to stay just because she's worth something to them, and she's not looking to be some bodies weapon, not even a lover. She's just looking for a place to call her own and keep herself alive.

"Are you going to say anything?" Andrea crowed after realizing that she was mainly just talking to herself. Michonne could only stare in silence until Andrea stopped them by grabbing her by the arm.

"You need to talk to me, I want us to stay here Michonne it will be great for us, the Governor told us himself that there is nothing to fear," she began, finally grabbing Michonne's attention. "We have everything we need here," her voice was soft and serious. Michonne just gave her a look and pulled her arm away, leaving her in the dust. Watching Michonne leave was painful; she was the only person she could call 'family'.

The air was hot but there was a little breeze creating the perfect coolness to the southern heat. Michonne kept on walking, walking forward without direction anymore. She was beyond hungry but even that didn't matter much.

Up ahead, the woman noticed the Governor and a few other men closing themselves in on the doors to the outside world. It looked like something between only them, so she kept her distance, but it didn't stop her from eaves dropping.

She wasn't close enough to even hear a word they were saying and just pacing back and forth was going to create some attention on her end.

"I will share this with the public, but not just yet," the Governor announced to his men along side him, admiring him like he was god. Michonne watched them all split apart and that was her cue to talk to him. She made up her mind, she was leaving. On her way towards the man, she stopped herself and suddenly her thoughts weren't her own. When she looked at him, her heart skipped a damn beat. What the hell was going on now? She couldn't be having teenage feelings at this point in her life and especially over a man she hardly trusted.

She finally had him alone. He turned around and the two met gazes. He walked up to her with a smile; "Glad to see you up, did you have any breakfast yet?" he made sure to ask with his hands in his pant pockets.

Michonne shook her head not knowing what to say, and he led her to a familiar place. Once they were inside of his apartment, she was taken back by all the mouth watering smells and aromas in the air around her. Damn, this man knew how to treat a lady! Getting the food ready on two plates, the Governor offered her a seat at the table. This had happened once before.

She sat as he pulled her chair out and carefully pushed her back in. He was very careful not to touch her or get too close, just how she liked it. Something about this changed something inside her though and she had no idea what exactly.

"I hope you're hungry," he told her from the kitchen, and walked over to the table with two plates in his hands. Michonne tried her best not to get too involved and it worked. He set her plate down and then his own. She kept her eyes on her plate as he sat down. She noticed his eyes on her though when he sat.

There was quite a lot of food and she definitely was hungry. Three pieces of crispy bacon, two fully cooked sausage links and buttered toast. She ate like a lady but inside she was chowing down like a beast. The Governor sat erect, slowly chewing on a piece of bacon, noticing Michonne's silence. His smile crumbled as he took a drink from his glass of red wine.

"You are quite the woman," the Governor admitted after swallowing down his second bite of bacon, staring across the table at Michonne, who was too busy eating. His voice was soft and honest. She set her fork down, and gave him a strange look.

"What?" Michonne questioned, sitting up straight waiting for him to say something else. Their eyes met in a heavy way that made the air around them hot.

The Governor cracked a sudden smile and downed his glass. "You are different from a lot of women I know, you have a man's point of view, and yet you are very quiet and soft," the man confessed, realizing by the new look on her face, that it hit her in a way he knew she couldn't resist.

He knew how to charm anyone, but he was being completely honest and Michonne should know that. Now as the silence became the enemy, Michonne tried to finish her food without a word.

The man finished the last of his food and he was quite a slow eater. He scooted backward, stood up and grabbed his plate. Michonne had a gut feeling, a feeling that made her queasy as he watched her. She tried to finish and once she had, she downed her wine, and headed for the door.

The man stopped her though. He came close to her, eyes looking in to eyes and smiled a little smile.

"Before you make a decision, I want to show you somethin'," he told her, his southern drawl drowning everything else out. Right now, at this very moment, Michonne was weak. Just like any other woman, she was stuck by this man, and not just any man, he was the Governor, the leader of Woodbury. He had to be quite the knowledgable man to have made this town all on his own, and Michonne knew she wouldn't be able to do so.

She had to say something quick, or he would jus assume she's rather not. "Fine," she stated quite nonchalantly, and that gave him a reason to back up a few inches.

She liked her space, he'll, she loved it. Him being so close like that, he was lucky he didn't get kicked in the balls.

.

He took her back outside and what had surprised her was the both of them walking up to the doors, and he ordered them be opened. Merle grabbed one and pulled it open, gazing at Michonne in the process. Neither of the Governor's mean dared to ask where he was going; he himself should be the only one to know what his personal plans were, no one else.

Michonne felt that queasy feeling again at the bottom of her stomach, just sitting there like a massive boulder. She was beginning to trust a man she felt distrustful against the moment they met eyes.

She had to leave this place, she had to get Andrea and leave. But something about him, there was something off about him that caused her feelings for him to turn quite strange.

"You will be in charge for a few hours Merle, inform Milton if you will and I will return soon," the Governor explained to Merle, and got a nod of agreement from the redneck, meeting eyes with Michonne yet again. She left his gaze and stood closer to the Governor just to see if she could get a rise of some sort out of that dirty Dixon.

Not much did she notice and soon the Governor was walking her out the door and in to the wild. When she stepped foot in to the green grass, and took in all the scents the woods had to offer, she immediately felt a strange stabbing sensation in both of her sides. Something was off and her instincts were telling her to leave, but her sub conscious was telling her something different.

As the doors closed behind them, and they were alone, the man grabbed her attention with a toss of a rock against a tree.

"These trees have all the protection that they need and that's their bark," the Governor said out in to the open, turned to that one tree. Michonne looked at him funny and stepped up behind him.

"We are just as strong as these beauties, we have our own bark, but that must sound a little strange to you," he finished and turned to look at Michonne to his right.

The woman just crossed her arms and stood in place. "Not really," she admitted as honest as ever, finding his eyes on her. He just chuckled lightly and began their stroll. "So what is it that you wanted me to see, Governor?" Michonne's tone was demanding and very tense but also soft and lightly spoken, listening to the sounds of branches snapping beneath their steps. He talked to her without attempting to turn around.

"It's somethin' my daughter and I put together a while back when Woodbury was new," he told her, voice low and quiet, almost sounding like it hurt him to talk about it. But she admired him a little more after telling her.

Bugs were fierce and so was the heat but the shade given by the trees was nice.

"What's her name," Michonne began, not realizing what she was asking before it was too late, "If you don't mind me asking?" she stared at the ground and suddenly back up at his head, not really waiting for an answer, seeing that she was getting too personal. She didn't notice when the man's steps became slowed until she nearly crashed in to him.

"Are you okay?" the man turned around just in time as her body hit his, and he put his hands on her sides without realizing he did.

Michonne couldn't believe she ran in to him like that. She felt totally lost at this moment. "I'm sorry," the Governor apologized quite sweetly and it made her feel even more pathetic. She should be the one telling him sorry. She was too quiet. Her silence only intensified his secret desire for her and his fingers holding her sides dug deep in to the material of her tank. She recognized the pain in her sides and pushed herself away without saying a word.

The both of them were lost in this moment together. Something happened to Michonne that she never believed would. The man standing tall before her gave her a deep look and Michonne could only stand there and stare. Bugs began to fill the air with their loud cries, and other than that everything was silent.

"I think you are beautiful," he admitted, his tone low and quiet, being careful with his words. Michonne took his words to heart, maybe it was a good thing or maybe it was bad, but when the gap between them continued to get smaller, that's when his lips touched hers. He closed his eyes and let the kiss take him away, loving the way her full lips felt against his, so warm and delicious.

Michonne raised each hand slowly, hoping she had enough will power to break from the kiss, but she couldn't. Her little hands ended up on his shoulders, fingers creating wrinkles in the material.

He wanted to have her, he wanted her under his control, to hold her, touch her and whisper naughty desires in her ear. The thought of it made his stomach jump and his dick stir. Michonne was the one that deepened the kiss, using her hands as weapons across his chest, desperate to free him from his clothes.

The Governor opened his eyes and stared at her closed ones, watching her expressions change one after the other. He was careful not to make his erection too obvious, inching back a step, but he wanted her too bad and so did she. He reached out for her hips and pulled her close to him, pressing their bodies together.

Suddenly, she pulled away, looking in to his eyes as she wiped her wet lips. What the fuck happened?

**::**

E/N: I just love Philip and I definitely love Michonne; I hope it was sexy enough towards the end stick around for the next chap! It will be dirty


	3. Charmed By the Devil III

**A/N: Things get heated between Philip and Michonne; she finds herself under his control. Read and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Philip/Michonne sex, language, and slight violence**

**Charmed By the Devil III: Walking Dead**

**::**

He gave her a smile, but she didn't return it. She just kissed a man she barely knew, but the strange thing about it was that she liked it much more than she thought. They stared for quite a while, and Michonne wiggled herself out of his grip, hoping that that was the only thing that would happen between them.

"I want to leave," Michonne bluntly stated, the seriousness in her voice meaning it. Her words put him down a little but it was her choice.

He could still taste the sweetness from her lips on his own and licked it away, enjoying the taste. "Of course," the Governor replied and they began to head back. Michonne followed in his footsteps close behind, and a sudden hotness came over her. The sensation surprised her and that's when the man ahead of her stopped in place, and turned to look at her.

He was close again, and this time Michonne felt her face burn and looked down at the ground beneath her feet, feeling ashamed and guilty.

These feelings were not her own, and they over powered her pretty forcefully. The handsome man inched even closer until she could breathe in his scent again. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Michonne apologized with so much sympathy all the Governor could do was smile. She didn't have much of a reason to say sorry, he was the one that initiated the kiss and he was the one that really wanted her.

He cocked his head slightly and raised a hand to caress her cheek. The woman accepted it and she closed her eyes, feeling her heart pound and her eyes water.

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she truly missed the touch of a man, she just had so much will power to control those feelings. This man broke through her barriers and was pleased that he had.

He now had her under his control. "Don't be sorry," he whispered against her cheek and nuzzled his face against hers in the most sensual way.

Michonne was much aware of him sneaking away her katana, but she didn't really think about it when it hit the ground. He was busy pleasing her, making her feel good. He moved in close and he was now pressed up against her, pinning her in to a tree. Their eyes met one last time before he lost himself in to her chocolate neck, kissing his way down, licking and teasing. Both of his hands were on her hips, holding her in place and one thigh between her own.

Her hands struggled to play along; she was nervous. He continued to kiss and lick until he got to her collar bone, and he felt his dick stir a second time.

"You taste lovely, Michonne," he commented in the most sensual voice she thought a man could ever muster, and one of his hands on her hips moved up and grabbed her throat. He felt her suddenly shake and grind herself against him, and he knew at that moment he truly had her.

Michonne furrowed her brows and felt his thigh move slowly against her clothed crotch, and she melted in to that simple touch. Her body was trembling and he smiled in to her cheek, pressing a thumb to her bottom lip. She constantly moved against him, causing him to tighten his fingers around her neck.

"I can't," Michonne cried out, directing her closed eyes to the sky, feeling the heat of his breath and his body over-bear her. She wanted this but not with a stranger, not with a man she had no clue about.

Her words caught his attention and he pulled away, giving her a chance to speak. She brought her head back down and looked in to his desperate gaze. Her eyes suddenly left his and looked down at the bulge in the front of his jeans. She had no idea what to say now, all of her seriousness was gone, all her attitude, everything was gone because of him.

He cocked his head again and captured her lips, kissing her quite roughly. He closed his eyes but she kept hers open. Her chest was still pounding and her thoughts were racing.

Did she actually want this? She was now grabbing on to him for dear life, digging her fingers in to his clothing lips grinding against his own.

The heat was painful. They both were covered in sweat, hands grabbing and painful hair pulling. With his one thigh between hers, the woman lifted her leg in ability to get a feel of his dick against her crotch and held on to him tight.

He recognized the instant change in her and thrusted in to her, his hips crushing in to hers, both of their sensitive areas meeting. Doing so caused a whimper to escape Michonne's lips and hearing it made him shiver with excitement. Teeth clashed and moans were heard. The man on her lips ran his hands up her tank and rubbed his warm palms across her moist skin, teeth biting painfully at her lips. She has never had a romance quite like this with any man, and the way he was doing it made her cry for more.

"You're mine," he cooed silently in to her ear and chomped down on to her chewy earlobe, brushing back some hair. She listened to his words and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt her eager hands grab at his dick. He was surely hard and with one squeeze of her fingers, the man was desperately humping her grip. Michonne let a random smile trace her lips and broke from his, staring him in the eyes. His breathing was heavy and so was hers.

She shivered as his hands went further up her body and grabbed at her breasts from underneath her bra. He nibbled at her lips, kneading her perky breasts as softly as he could, continuing his thrusts against her hand.

Michonne let out another groan and the Governor began to work on his pants. She closed her eyes for a second and started to realize that this was really happening.

Time was flying by. The heat hadn't die down and neither had the passion between them. She worried a little, but all that was gone when he had her on the ground, carefully moving inside of her tight body. She whimpered like a child and he loved it. His arms were on either side of Michonne's head, caging it inside as their many sounds of pleasure mingled in to one.

Her head rolled from side to side, sucking in her bottom lip to keep from crying out loud, but with one hand, the Governor grabbed on to her chin and caught her stare in his own.

"I want to see your eyes," he told her between heavy breaths, and continued to move inside her, this time picking up the pace and power. Twigs and grass tickled her bare back as she rocked up and down against them. The man fisted the dirt and caught some muck underneath his nails letting out a soft moan.

Her abdomen muscles fluttered and her walls tightened fiercely around his pumping dick, causing him to curse to the skies a second time.

Why the hell was this happening? Michonne was pissed, hurt and desperate, letting a man she had no info about fuck her senseless. He was quite the looker though and charming; that had probably been the only good thing about this.

He violently sucked on her bottom lip and chewed like he was ravenous. Michonne wiggled beneath him and rolled her palms across his fuzzy torso, lightly teasing his nipples as well. He only chewed harder and pushed in deeper if that was even possible at this point, feeling her own legs tremble around his waist.

As they proceeded with this, they were beginning to reach the end. The man above her kissed her damaged swollen lips and she groaned while he kept up the movements. He was definitely a wonderful lover. He made her howl and whine like a wild dog, fucking her with all he had. They suddenly met eyes again and he cracked a grin just before placing a kiss on the under side of her chin.

They were coated in sweat and Michonne's fingers ran freely through his damp hair, taking notice of his few grey hairs grown in his side burns.

"Uh!" Michonne cried out and arched her back up off the ground, clawing the hell out of his back. He growled right back and moved even faster, feeling sweat trickle down his face as he stared in to Michonne's eyes.

Suddenly, after a few more thrusts, he was done and so was she. Her body jolted from the power of her orgasm and her legs went weak around his waist.

He inhaled softly and exhaled the same, slowing his racing heart beat. After it was all over, Michonne just lay beneath the handsome man, eye lids heavy with a wonderful sensation washed over her. He looked down at her and used one hand to stroke her face. A smile found his lips and he leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back and roughly grabbed at his hair, pulling him back down in to her, obviously initiating something wild. The Governor was always ready for more.

He had her, she was his and she will always be his lover.  
**  
::**

E/N: Thats the end and I have to say I really love Michonne/Philip, hope it was enjoyable see ya!


End file.
